Souffrances
by gafolle
Summary: Nous sommes au XVIIè siècle. La guerre Sainte entre Athéna et Hadès à commencer, et sur le front des batailles font déjà rage. Tout commence lorsque Minos et ses sbires arrivent sur un chemin recouvert de roses rouges comme des rubis... Une histoire qui se joue entre plaisirs et souffrances, devoirs et sentiments ; le combat sera rude dans leurs coeurs.


Des pétales virevoltaient dans le vent. L'âpre parfum des roses du démon commençait à s'estomper. Au milieu de cette clairière ensoleillée, parmi ces collines et cette terre sèche, gisait Albafica. Le sang qui se coagulait en masse autour de son corps avait une forme bien singulière. Celle d'une fleur. Pourtant, malgré toutes les douleurs, les souffrances et l'humiliation qu'il avait subit, il n'était pas mort. C'était la vengeance engendrée par sa pureté meurtri qui le maintenait en vie. A cela se mêlait un autre sentiment, bien plus étrange, qu'il ne parvint pas à discerner. Mais cela l'importait peu. Le départ encore frais du spectre du Griffon pesait sur son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Bientôt il atteindrait le village qui se situait près du sanctuaire, et les conséquences qui s'en suivraient seraient désastreuses. Rassemblant les insoupçonnables forces qui lui restaient, il se releva. Par ce mouvement, il ressentit de plein fouet l'atroce souffrance que lui procuraient ses membres brisés. Le froissement de sa cape ainsi que le résonnement métallique de son armure sur le sol lui perçait les tympans. Il se retint de pousser un cri. Une fois debout, il se mit lentement en marche. C'était par miracle qu'il arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes, et à bouger ses bras. A chaque pas la douleur s'intensifiait, et, à chaque pas, ses souvenirs ressurgissaient. Il avait presque perdu toute dignité. Il était à demi-mort. Pourtant, il comptait bien prendre sa revanche, et laver son affront subit.

Bientôt, Minos ne serait plus.

* * *

Les souvenirs de ses paroles résonnaient comme un écho.

« Remarquable.

Oui, Une marionnette remarquable.

Tu feras vraiment un pantin exceptionnel. Tu ne crois pas, Albafica des Poissons ?

…

S'amuser avec les plus faibles et les manipuler. C'est le privilège suprême des plus forts.

…

Nous allons bien nous amuser. »

Ils étaient seuls. Les sbires de son adversaire avaient depuis déjà un bon moment pris la direction du village voisin. Et depuis déjà un moment, ils avaient été terrassés par ses fleurs sanguinaires. Mais sa joie n'avait été que de courte durée. Minos l'observait, un sourire de façade se dessinait sur son visage. Jusqu'à maintenant il lui avait brisé les os d'une jambe, l'avait manipulés de sorte à blesser son visage, et l'avait même amené à se casser le bras droit. Pourtant, l'atmosphère semblait avoir changée. Le spectre en question n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec lui, mais démolir son corps ne l'intéressait plus. Il pressentait quelque chose de bien pire. Que pouvait-il donc faire pour l'amener à se rabaisser davantage ? Il ne pu se résoudre à y réfléchir plus longtemps, car à ce moment, la main de son ennemi fit un mouvement brusque. Les fils qui le retenaient le soulevèrent à quelques mètres du sol avant de le relâcher, et dans un fracas il se retrouva étendu sur la terre. L'éclair de douleur qu'il ressentit fut bref, mais intense. Le souffle court, il parvint à soulever légèrement sa tête et à entrouvrir ses yeux. La poussière soulevée l'empêcha de distinguer clairement son adversaire, mais à nouveau il perçut un geste venant de son côté. Il se retrouva assis, les jambes légèrement écartées. La rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait déplacé le cloua sur place. C'est alors que le bras valide qui lui restait, le gauche, glissa sans prévenir le long de son entrejambe.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Aah, Albafica… Jusqu'à maintenant tu m'as bien divertit, mais te blesser ne me convient plus. Que dirait tu de passer à une autre mise en scène, plus… comment dire… Excitante ? »

L'intéressé le fixait sans comprendre. Son regard ne cilla pas, mais des perles de sueur gouttaient sur son front.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, j'aimerais en profiter encore un peu. Venant de ma part, voit ça comme un privilège. »

Alors, l'impensable se produit. La main du Saint d'Or glissa sous la partie de l'armure qui protégeait son torse, et s'enfonça sous le bas en tissu qui recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses. Il fut paralysé de surprise, puis s'ensuivit un frisson d'horreur.

« - Tu ne vas quand même pas… ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ses doigts se refermèrent en une étreinte. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Mais il ne pu se retenir lorsque sa main gantée de métal entreprit un vas-et-viens douloureux contre sa peau.

« NON… ! Ah… ! Je n'abandonnerais pas le combat ! Tu perds ton temps ! »

« - Loin de là mon intention… à vrai dire je n'ai vu que ta souffrance sur ton beau visage. Laisse-moi voir comment tu éprouves du plaisir. »

« - Arrê… ! AH ! Aaaah !... »

Mais Minos n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter. Bien au contraire, les doigts qui tenaient ses fils bougèrent de plus en plus vite, accélérant chaque fois un peu plus la cadence. Albafica, de son côté, s'adaptait bien malgré lui au rythme des fils qui le guidaient. Il tremblait. Son souffle devenait bruyant. Du sang gouttait le long de sa bouche il essayait en vain d'étouffer sa voix. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit un autre liquide couler entre ses jambes, il poussa un cri semblable à un cri d'agonie. C'était du sang.

Le spectre du Griffon s'aperçu qu'une tache sombre recouvrait le sol à l'endroit en question, mais au lieu de s'arrêter, il reprit de plus belle son entreprise. Le plaisir mêlé à la souffrance de sa marionnette fit naître en lui un profond intérêt. Et lorsque, contre toute attente, le chevalier d'Or se laissa aller à un long gémissement de jouissance, il se stoppa net. L'image de son expression à ce moment précis le cloua sur place. Il était tellement sublime, c'en était hypnotisant. Mais pas seulement. Une émotion puissante s'empara de lui il se résolu tant bien que mal à l'ignorer. De son côté, Albafica tremblait. Il tremblait de façon inquiétante. Son souffle était sifflant. Sentant le relâchement de son emprise, il retira lentement sa main. Elle était parsemée de blanc, et, surtout, de rouge. Il détourna la tête avec dégoût, ne réalisant pas encore totalement la situation. Non seulement Minos avait honteusement abusé de lui, bafouant ainsi son honneur, mais pire encore, il avait réellement éprouvé du plaisir. Comment avait-il pu ressentir cela en une telle situation ? Il s'en voulait terriblement. Sa tête lui fit défauts, il fut victime de vertige. L'affront qu'il venait de subir mêlé à son épuisement le fit vaciller.

« C'était vraiment… très beau. »

Minos retint de justesse le chevalier avant qu'il ne s'effondre de tout son long, et le remit debout sur ses jambes. Cette fois, il fut plus délicat. L'autre se laissa aller sans broncher. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Une lueur de défis brilla lorsqu'il croisa ceux du spectre. Ce dernier n'avait désormais plus le choix. Albafica lui avait servit de jouet, il avait profité de lui, et pourtant il ne cédait toujours pas. C'était un adversaire remarquable. Selon ses principes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui laisser la vie sauve. Il éprouva un profond malaise à cette idée. Mais il avait prêté serment à Hadès, sa confiance fut telle qu'il fut nommé Juge des Enfers. Il n'hésita plus, oublia la douleur que lui infligeait son cœur, et leva son bras une ultime fois.

« Je me suis vraiment bien amusé, merci. Mais, vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps de rester plus longtemps ici avec toi. Il me reste encore une mission à accomplir… Et avant ça j'aimerais profiter un peu du paysage… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le regard de son adversaire se figea. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, il rassembla néanmoins son Cosmos restant en une conviction. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout. Il tendit douloureusement son bras ensanglanté en direction de Minos à travers les ficelles qui le retenait.

« Mi…nable… »

Son marionnettiste n'en fit que plus étonné. Même à bout de forces il faisait encore mime de l'attaquer. Il esquissa un sourire impressionné, voilant ainsi sa tristesse. Puis, son poing se referma, en une dernière et fatale étreinte.

* * *

Le combat semblait interminable. Pourtant il était bel et bien finit, du moins en partie. Minos avait été foudroyé par sa rose sanguinaire, mais au plus profond des émotions d'Albafica, la lutte s'acharnait. Le village ou ils se trouvaient, témoin de leur affrontement, semblait retenir son souffle. Un profond sentiment de regret pesait dans l'air.

« Minos… »

Celui-ci l'avait cru mort, son arrivée si soudaine lui paru donc bien improbable. Mais ce qui l'intriguait fut sa réaction. Contre toute attente, dépassant toute logique, il proposa de lui laisser la vie sauve. Albafica se convainc qu'il ne s'agissait là que de pitié, tandis que son cœur s'affolait. Mais il ne voulait pas se borner en illusions futiles, et il décida de redoubler de puissance pour affronter son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci fut alors obligé d'accepter son défi, par honneur pour sa persévérance. Et aussi car c'était son devoir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était vaincu, qui plus est, par la ruse, il perdit tout contrôle. Etre tué par celui qui le fascinait tant ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. Son instinct reprit le dessus. Il tenta une dernière attaque désespérée, mais fut arrêté par Shion du Bélier. Et, malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard. Il s'effondra. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Albafica.

Une brise légère s'élevait à travers les rues du village. Avec elles, les pétales restants, vestiges de leur précédent affrontement.

« C'est terminé. »

A ces mots, Shion et Agacha, la jeune fille qui avait faillit être une des innombrables victimes de Minos, accoururent près du chevalier. Celui-ci était étendu sur les dalles.

« Non, ne m'approchez pas ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Shion lui demanda la raison à cela, mais son ami ne répondit pas. L'explication était profondément enfouie en lui. Il l'aurait volontiers mis sur le compte de son sang empoisonné, pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement cela. Seuls Minos et lui seraient en mesure de le comprendre. C'est une chose qu'ils avaient partagé, en quelque sorte. De plus il savait que sa fin était proche. Il ne sentait plus son corps, ni la douleur, ni la tristesse. Petit à petit, c'était un sentiment de liberté qui prenait place. Il allait enfin trouver le repos à sa longue vie solitaire, et retrouver celui qui manipulait son cœur. Pour la dernière fois, il observa les rouges pétales danser au gré du vent. Et, pour la première fois, il apprécia leur douce beauté.

* * *

Le soleil atteignait son zénith. Le Saint d'Or du bélier montait avec précaution les marches qui traversaient le Sanctuaire. Dans ses bras se tenait un précieux fardeau. Albafica. Son proche, son ami. Le chevalier des Poissons n'avait connu toute sa vie que la solitude, et le seul qui le comprenait vraiment, c'était Shion. Il est dit que les opposés s'attirent, et c'est peut être aux dires de ce dicton que le premier et le dernier gardien des maisons du zodiaque s'étaient rapprochés. Malheureusement, cette attirance ne semblait pas réciproque. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours admiré, pas uniquement pour sa beauté, mais aussi pour sa force d'esprit. Albafica avait toute sa vie accepté de suivre un bien difficile chemin. C'était son destin empoisonné. De ce fait, il restait distant des autres, et même Shion ne pouvait se vanter de lui être de très bonne compagnie. Mais désormais tout cela ne comptait plus. Albafica avait mené son dernier combat. Il était maintenant temps de lui offrir une sépulture à la hauteur de sa bravoure.

* * *

« Ainsi les spectres ne peuvent pas mourir… »

Shion était penché sur le corps de son compagnon. La maison des Poissons semblait bien vide, sombre, et hantée de nostalgie.

« … Si jamais ce spectre, Minos du Griffon, venait à renaître, soit sûr que je serais la pour le vaincre. Comme tu l'as fait. »

La nouvelle qu'Atlas, le jeune apprenti de Jamir, lui avait apportée l'avait plongée dans une douce rage. Si son sacrifice avait été vain, il s'en voudrait terriblement. C'était à lui d'affronter ce spectre, pas à Albafica. Le village en question où avait eu lieu la bataille se trouvait à proximité de son temple, c'était son devoir d'y assurer bonne protection. Il avait un poids sur la conscience. Tout en méditant sur ses regrets, il plissa les paupières.

Plusieurs heures durant, il resta accoudé à ses côtés. Et quand, enfin, il se releva, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il porta le corps du feu chevalier en direction du cimetière.

Il marcha lentement, savourant ses derniers adieux. Bientôt, la lumière se fit plus intense, et il se retrouva à l'extrémité d'une grande et mystérieuse plaine. Il leva la tête et huma l'air. Un léger parfum de roses l'accueillit. Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il sourit.


End file.
